


Tony Stark and the Prime Minister of Muggles

by FriendLey



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy AU, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Tony Stark is the Minister of Magic who was only supposed to pay a visit to Pepper Potts, the Prime Minister of Muggles, to introduce himself. Then one visit became two until he spends nearly every Friday after work with the woman and falling in love with her.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852753
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Tony Stark and the Prime Minister of Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of inspiration these days to write Hogwarts AU because I’m rereading the HP series. So, here, have another one starring wizard!tony and muggle!pepper and a lot of world blending.

The first wizard Pepper Potts, the Prime Minister of Muggles, met was not Tony Stark, the Minister of Magic, and she told him so when he came to congratulate her on her first night as minister.

When Tony strode out of the fireplace and brushed off the dust from his robes, he expected the other minister to scream or throw something at his face in surprise. Instead, the beautiful woman—for she was tall, green-eyed, and red-haired (Tony’s type)—only took one look at him and sighed in disappointment like the sight of a man appearing out of green fire was something she saw everyday.

Tony would have chalked it up to shock except when he introduced himself to her and explained all about the Wizarding community, the woman simply sat down back in her seat and nodded—a very un-muggle-like reaction, if you asked Tony.

And he told her so himself. "I have to tell you, I’m really rather impressed with how you’re taking it all in. You should've seen your predecessor. He was sweating buckets and passed out halfway through when I turned his teacup into a rat. I had to revive him."

The woman shrugged and looked almost bored if it was possible—and it was very impossible in Tony’s opinion to be bored when he was around. "Maybe because you're not the first wizard I've met.”

Tony raised a curious brow. It wasn’t everyday muggles remembered meeting wizards, let alone talk about meeting one lest people think they’ve lost their marbles. "You've met one before me? And remembered meeting him?”

"Of course. I'm not old and gray. I have a good memory especially for strange things. And Stephen Strange was definitely one of them. Could open up portals with rings of fire. He was wearing a cape, though, not a robe like yours. And the cape was sentient.”

"Mustn't be one of ours,” Tony muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.” He took out his wand and conjured himself a chair to sit on. The other minister barely batted an eye. Tony was, frankly, offended. “So, you're used to strange things, are you?”

“It's the new normal now what with the god of thunder and the god of mischief coming down and fighting aliens every now and then.”

Tony leaned forward in interest. “What?”

“It was all over the news. Well, in America, that is. Don't even get me started on Captain America and his superfriends destroying public property willy-nilly in their attempt to catch villains. I don't even know why he spends more time outside of America when his name clearly specifies his jurisdiction.”

Tony blinked, staring at her. Did he hear that right? Gods and aliens and someone named Captain America? Was there something going on with the muggles that Tony wasn’t aware of?

“Anyway,” the other minister continued, oblivious to the questions in Tony’s head. “Just like you have your lot to take care of, I have mine. Was there anything else you came here to tell me? Because I do have to finish reading these letters.”

Now that Tony bothered to look, there were about a dozen letters on the muggle’s desk and knowing how little time one barely had to read letters and govern a community, he sympathized with her.

“Just one more thing. You won’t be hearing from me often. Only when things from our world spillover to yours and influence it.”

The woman graced him with a grateful smile. “Thank you. Not everyone bothers to give leaders a heads-up anymore.”

“It seems we’re of the same mind. Well, it was nice to meet you, Prime Minister. Congratulations again on getting elected.” Tony took a pinch of floo powder from a drawstring bag and went back to the fireplace.

As the green flames obscured the other minister from view, Tony couldn’t help but feel that _he_ was the one who had come out of this meeting entirely surprised and unprepared.  
  
...  
  
Ministers of Magic never usually talked to their muggle counterparts unless a wizard, dragon, or giant did some major damage to society. But exactly a week after his first meeting with the other minister, as soon as Tony’s assistant had left, Tony convinced himself that it was perfectly within his job description to come back to the Prime Minister’s office and give her a congratulatory gift. The fact that he got to see her green eyes in the process was simply a bonus.

When he presented her with the gift, Pepper (Tony thought the name suited her because of the freckles on her face), looked at him with those alluring eyes that seemed to know Tony’s true intentions. “You came all this way to give me a gift? You could've just sent it through the post. You do have those, don’t you?”

Tony’s mind was blank. Yes, they did have post. Owl Post, to be precise. He racked his brain for a clever answer. “Yes, but I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Scare me?” she cocked a ginger brow. “What’s so scary about the post man or a package?”

“We use owls.”

“Really? That’s interesting.” She picked up the bottle of wine (firewhiskey) that he gifted her. “Your owls can carry heavy packages then?”

Tony nodded. “They’re strong birds. Smart too. They can find recipients even without an address.”

They both stared at each other, neither speaking, and then Pepper said, “Shall we have a drink then?” She stood up and got two glasses from a liquor cabinet. “It’d be a pity for you to waste all that magic powder over nothing. Might as well have a glass before you go.”

Tony agreed and minutes later they were both seated in armchairs, him telling her all about the nuisance that was jinxed muggle artifacts and cauldron leaks while she was telling him all about having to deal with enhanced individuals among the muggle population.

“So, that’s why you were barely shocked when you found out about our world!” Tony remarked after Pepper finished telling him about the time Thor, a god of thunder, had to fight off aliens in London.

“Nothing could surprise me at this point.”

Tony took that as a challenge and conjured up various things to surprise her such as showing her the basic levitation charm, engorgement charm, and even his Patronus. To Tony’s amazement, however, Pepper was more interested than surprised.

“What is this, by the way? Very delicious. Makes me feel like I can do anything.” Pepper said, licking her lips when she finished her third glass of firewhiskey.

Tony had to tear his eyes away from her mouth. “That’s the effect of drinking firewhiskey. Gives you a lot of courage.”

And maybe it was the firewhiskey-induced courage or perhaps she was really just a rather brave woman because the next words that came out of her mouth was, “I really liked chatting with you, Tony. Would you like to go out and have dinner with me next week?”

“Next week?”

“Or tonight. But it’s rather late and we both have work in the morning.”

Tony pulled out his pocket watch. Blimey! Was it midnight already?

“Yes. Next week it is. Friday work for you?”

Pepper gave him a smile and Tony’s chest swelled with warmth. Now _that_ was not from the firewhiskey.

She got up, went to her desk, and pulled out a card from one of the small paper trays. “Here. Call me. That's my personal number. You have phones in your world, right?”

“You mean the fellytone? We have one for muggle purposes. Never actually used the damn thing. I tried it once and the muggle inside kept ignoring me.” It didn’t help that Tony had screamed himself hoarse to the woman trapped inside it.

Pepper chuckled and pulled out what looked like a small rectangular thin something. “That’s a telephone. _This_ is a mobile phone. You can use it to call me or text me. You don’t even need to use owls.” She handed Tony the mobile phone to peruse over.

It was amazing, the things muggles made without magic.

Tony handed the phone back to Pepper. “I’ll have my assistant purchase one for me. Then I’ll send you a, what was it?”

“A text.”

“Yeah, that one.”

She kissed him on the cheek before he left, leaving Tony quite stunned.

...

Unknown number: is this working?

Unknown number: I would like to speak to Pepper. 

Unknown number: I am Tony Stark. You know. The other minister.

Pepper Potts: Yes, I know who you are. Hello, Mr. Stark.

Tony Stark: what are you doing inside the phone, Pepper? I reckon it’s not very comfortable in there.

Pepper Potts: I’m not inside the phone, Tony. I’m in my office. My phone is sending the message to your phone.

Tony Stark: I see. I can only read what you’re saying then? I can’t see you?

Pepper Potts: You’ll see me again this Friday. We’re having dinner remember?

Tony Stark: You’re tight. I can’t wait.

Pepper glanced at her phone, waiting to see if Tony would send her another message correcting himself.

Instead of a message though, there was a loud crack in her office as Tony appeared out of nowhere and cried, “RIGHT! I MEANT ‘RIGHT!’” he glared at the phone still in his hand and said to Pepper, “Someone’s jinxed it somehow. I specifically typed ‘right.’ I don’t mean that you’re tight or untight or anything of the sort. I’m not a pervert.”

Pepper never laughed so hard in her life.

Tony would later learn that he had been a victim of autocorrect.

...

“It’s nice to see you out of your robes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony wasn’t wearing his robes when he apparated in her office on Friday. He made extra care to appear as normal and as muggle-ish as possible. He was really hoping not to make a fool of himself or make any more inappropriate comments about how tight she was. The phone had been shelved after the latest incident involved an autocorrected text wherein his phone sent ‘nipples’ instead of ‘nettles.’

Pepper herself wasn’t wearing what she usually wore. She had traded her blouse and trousers for a dress that complemented her eyes.

“Same to you, Miss Potts. Shall we?”

They both agreed beforehand not to appear in public together seeing as it would raise too many questions. So, Pepper prepared dinner at her flat. It was roast pork, potatoes, and green beans paired with a muggle wine that was not bad at all.

Tony asked about everything he saw.

“Why don’t the pictures move?”

“What’s the nutcracker for?”

“Is this elektisity?”

“What do you mean your clocks don’t speak? How do you get out of bed then?”

“You mean you wash the dishes by _hand?_ ”

Pepper, bless her soul, answered every single one of his questions patiently. “Why do I have the feeling I’m the first nonmagical person you’ve eaten with?”

After setting the plates to wash themselves, Tony said, “That’s because you are.”

Pepper blinked. _That_ one surprised her.

Tony explained. “Most of the muggles I’ve had the pleasure of meeting are scared of me. So, I’ve never really stuck around to have a meal with them.”

“Then you haven’t met very many muggles then. Or very nice ones.” Tony noticed that she used the word ‘muggle’ too and he appreciated how quickly she was catching on to his vocabulary and his world.

“No. As a matter of fact I’ve only met one muggle worth talking to, let alone have dinner with.”

Pepper’s mouth curled upwards. “Do tell.”

“Oh, she's very intelligent and fearless." She scrunched her nose at fearless but Tony continued, "Witty too; you should see her speeches." She angled her head to the side in agreement. Tony stepped right in front of her and took her hands in his. "She's compassionate and charming," his fingers trailed up both her arms, slowly and lightly. "And makes the most delicious roast pork.

“Careful. I might get jealous."

Tony chuckled and then cupped her cheek.

Pepper was the one to eventually press their lips together. 

…

…

…

“What happened?” Tony didn’t bother with the floo powder this time. He simply apparated in her office.

Pepper’s eyes widened and there was something magical at the speed she flew to the windows to bring the blinds down. She locked the door afterwards and then turned to him. “Are you mad? You can’t just teleport in here without a text of warning. I might have people in my office, you know.”

Tony ignored her admonition and approached her. He gingerly touched her arm. It was in a cast.

“What happened?” he repeated in a low voice that made it clear exactly what he was going to do to the person responsible for hurting her.

Pepper shook her head. “Just a small explosion in Vienna. Nothing serious.”

“ _Nothing serious?_ An _explosion?_ You could have been killed!” Thank Merlin Tony knew how to mend bones. He pointed his wand at her cast and then fixed her up.

Pepper flexed her arm in amazement after the cast disappeared. “Thank you! See? I told you it was nothing serious.” She grinned like she hadn’t just survived an _explosion_ or was trying to get by one-handed when Tony appeared.

Tony didn’t know if he wanted to strangle her or kiss her.

“What. Happened,” he said again through grit teeth.

Pepper relented. “I was at Vienna for the Sokovia Accords when it was bombed by one of Captain America’s superfriends. I got off lucky. The King of Wakanda was killed.”

Tony’s expression softened. “I’m so sorry.”

“Well, it’s nothing different from your troubles. Didn’t you tell me that you have to deal with dark wizards? Ours are terrorists, gods, or enhanced people in tights.”

“I didn't know this was a competition, Potts.”

Pepper eyed him. “How did you know about this, anyway?”

Tony told her about how his portrait in her office came running to his frame in Tony’s office screaming, “PEPPER’S INJURED! PEPPER’S INJURED! COME QUICK!” and Tony had spit out his tea, grabbed his wand, and apparated.

“That portrait of yours is quite something. I once caught it trying to catch a peek of me changing out of my blouse.” Pepper gave him a reprimanding look as if Tony tasked his portrait to peep.

“I apologize. He doesn’t have any self-control.”

“I don’t mind. Although I’d rather have the real thing.”

Tony decided to kiss her instead of strangling her.

…

Tony was distracting Pepper. And he didn't even need to do magic to accomplish it.

“You have to stop.”

But Tony continued nibbling on her earlobe.

“That's not what you said last night.”

He could see Pepper trying not to blush. “Last night I didn't have interns pulling all-nighters right outside my office.”

Tony glanced out the window. He could see nothing seeing as Pepper had pulled down the blinds of her office but he heard some people chatting outside.

“I can put a silencing charm. They won’t hear a thing.”

“Don't tempt me.”

Pepper once again focused her attention on the thing called a taplop but Tony spoke again.

“Does that mean there won't be any fun and games tonight?”

“No. It just means there won’t be any fun and games _here_.”

Tony went home with her. They took the muggle carriage or car as she called it. It was painfully slow. It took all of Tony’s self-control not to apparate to her bedroom instead.  
  
...

…

…  
  
Tony Stark appeared in Pepper’s fireplace, wearing his robes and an expression on his face that said he wasn’t visiting for pleasure.

“Our enemy is back.”

Pepper got up and rounded her desk. She didn’t miss his choice of words. “ _Our_? _Your_ enemy you mean.”

Tony shook his head. “No, I mean _our_ enemy. All of us. The Dark Lord doesn't care if he hurts muggles or magic folk.”

“So, the murders—”

“Yes.”

“And the bridge collapsing?”

“Yes.”

Pepper closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. “I see.” This was one of those times when his world was spilling over to theirs and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Tony looked torn, like he wanted to do one thing but couldn’t. “I might not visit as frequently.”

Pepper frowned but wanted to keep matters light between them, so she said, “As long as you pop up in your frame to give me a wink, I won’t mind.”

He fidgeted. “The thing is... I need to remove some memories.”

Pepper frowned. “What? Why?”

Tony finally approached her for he hadn’t left the fireplace since he appeared. “The Dark Lord will come for me, of course. He’ll want to take control of the ministry. He'll try to read my mind, fish for information about the resistance, and he'll succeed. I can’t let him know all about you when he does.”

Pepper scoffed. “I can handle him.”

Tony took her hand. “I know you have those things called guns but a flick of his wand and the bullet will change directions. No. I'd rather you’re safe.”

“Taking my memory won't—”

“I'm not taking _your_ memory.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Tony forced a smile on his face which was incredibly difficult to do seeing as this might be the last time he’ll see Pepper. He wanted nothing more than to keep her locked up in the Chamber of Secrets until the war was over. “I'll send you my memories. Keep them safe for when I return?”

“How will you know to return if you don't remember me?”

“It's me. I'll think of something.”  
  
...  
…

…

  
Both Tony and Pepper were basking in the afterglow of some long-overdue reunion lovemaking when Tony said, “Come with me.”

Pepper looked down at him. Tony had his head resting on her chest. “Where?”

“To my world.” This was the first time Tony ever mentioned bringing her to the Wizarding World but he knew it was time to do so.

“Are you sure that's not breaking any rules?” They had refrained from going public with their relationship before to avoid having to answer questions but now…

“The war’s over, there's a new minister now, and frankly I can choose whoever I want to marry. Muggle or not.” He realized at the last minute what it was he had just said. He rose on his elbows, about to explain the whole marriage idea when Pepper giggled.

“You're assuming I want to marry you.” She ran her fingers through his already tussled hair.

“Well, we _have_ been doing a lot of married couple stuff like doing paperwork together.”

“I think your quill was doing all the paperwork.”

“Washing the dishes,”

“They did themselves, really.”

“Making love too.”

Pepper smirked. “Now _that_ one was a true collaborative partnership.”

“Doesn't it feel as if we're already married? Come with me. I want to share my life with you.”

“Okay then.”

“Really?” Tony leaned down and kissed her. “Shoot. I forgot the ring.”

Pepper stared at him, thinking he was joking. “You really _were_ asking me to marry you?”

“Yeah! Hold on. I'll pop back and get it.” With a crack he vanished—didn’t even bother with some clothes—and a few seconds later, there was another crack and he reappeared. He climbed back on the bed and sat on his knees.

Pepper stared at the ring he was clutching. “Since when did you—”

“Since our first night together.”

Tony was about to slide the ring in her finger when Pepper pulled her hand back at the last minute. She gave him a serious look. “Is my finger going to disappear when I wear this ring?”

“No.”

“No enchantments? It’s not a mood ring or anything?”

“Do you want it to be one?”

“No, I just wanted to be wary. The last time you gave me jewelry it kept giving me advice on what to wear with it.”

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, the witch who sold it to me may have neglected to mention that it was a critic. But this is very safe. Very muggle.”

“Is it, now?” He didn’t miss the playfulness in her tone.

“I bought it at a muggle store. They kept asking me what size finger you have and I didn't know what they meant so I had to go look for a spare finger in my pocket—("Tony!")—don’t worry I did a memory charm afterwards—”

“I love you.”

“—she wasn’t very pleased that she has no memory of selling me the darn ring—what did you say?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tony kissed her again.

“We'll have to get married the muggle way, of course,” he said, pulling away, “because you have muggle friends and family.”

Pepper looked like she wanted to cry and Tony knew it was because he was being considerate by even thinking of a muggle wedding.

“And then we'll pop over to your world and get married again,” Pepper said.

“That means we get to have two honeymoons!” Tony cried delightedly.

“And twice as many sex, yes.”

“I like the way you think.”

…

“So? What do you think?” Tony was grinning ear to ear. It was Pepper’s first time at the Quidditch World Cup. Tony even got them premium seats and everything.

The game was still going but Tony couldn’t help himself and had asked his wife her thoughts about Quidditch the first ten minutes of the match.

“I think Quidditch is really dangerous and I know you don't think that but our children are not playing dangerous sports until they’re… until they’re sixteen, at least.”

Over the course of their relationship, Tony realized that there was only one thing Pepper Potts was afraid of—her loved ones getting hurt. “Pepper, you don’t need to worry about that. The worst thing that could happen is they disappear. They always turn up, though.” He added hastily after she sent him a horrified expression.

She pointed at the blur that was the Quidditch players. “Did you see one of them get struck by lightning?”

“The medics had him aright in a jiffy. You saw him, getting back up his broomstick, hair might’ve needed a combing—”

“Don't even get me started on those damn broomsticks.”

“They're not as uncomfortable as you think they are. They put spells on them to cushion bottoms and crotches and things.”

That seemed to interest her very much. She looked at the players flying again. “They do?”

“Yeah! You want ride one after the match? I may have resigned but I still have some pull in the Wizarding World.”

Pepper bit her lower lip, hesitating, and Tony assured her, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. Or our future children.”

“Fine but I want to ride with you.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. Also,” Tony put an arm on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “I don’t know if it’ll make any difference but the broomstick won't be the only wood you'll be riding tonight.”

Pepper grinned and looked up at him through her lashes in that seductive way she knew he liked. It was a look that tempted Tony into pulling her back inside their tent and forgetting all about Quidditch.

Nobody would notice if he did.

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up harry potter valentine’s cards just to see how wizards flirted. The broomstick thing was not my creation. 
> 
> Technically, this shouldn’t be a Hogwarts AU seeing as our couple was nowhere even near Hogwarts but you get what I mean.


End file.
